When The Day Met The Night
by nimblnymph
Summary: Series of unconnected KakaSaku one shots and drabbles of various ratings.  Please check the chapter titles for each post for ratings.
1. Bar Tricks Rated T

**This will be a series of one shots and drabble pieces. Updates will be when I feel like it and ratings will go from PG-13 to Mature. Please, when reading, pay close attention to the chapter titles as the rating for that chapter will be mentioned in it. I'm not going to be sticking an author's note up for every Mature article. If you notice it says "MATURE" and you still choose to read it ... it's all on you.**

**On that note, hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Kakashi very nearly sloshed his drink all over the counter when someone suddenly decided his back was the perfect place to drape their self.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know you'd be out tonight," Sakura called cheerfully over the din of the bar crowd, flashing a brilliantly bright smile as she slipped into the empty seat next to him.

"Yo," he replied, though with a good deal less enthusiasm than his counterpart. In all honesty, he'd never intended to take part in the Hokage's birthday. It just so happened that the event was taking place at his favorite bar, that was all. And, judging by the way Sakura had settled herself in the chair and ordered an incredibly pink colored drink with about a million cherries in it (okay... it was closer to twelve than a million, but that was twelve too many in his opinion), his idea of having a quiet night to himself with a tumbler of whiskey was out of the question.

"So, what are you drinking?" she asked as she slowly popped a cherry, stem and all, between her lips.

Kakashi watched the action, oddly fascinated by the way she pushed it between her lips and gave it a quick suck before letting it disappear. "Um ... whiskey. Want some?" He tipped his glass toward her and she wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"No, thanks. It tastes like alcohol."

"Alcohol is supposed to taste like alcohol."

Smiling as she plucked a perfectly knotted cherry stem from her mouth and set it on a napkin, Sakura took another cherry from her drink before sliding it closer to him. "Want some of this?"

If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn she was offering a little bit more than a sip of her fruity looking drink. Kakashi shook his head and brought the whiskey to his masked lips for a healthy gulp. "I'll pass," he replied, watching curiously as yet another knotted stem was placed on the napkin.

Sakura shrugged and said, "Suit yourself," before wrapping her lips around the straw and giving it a deep suck.

And suddenly, he was very jealous of that girly drink. Kakashi shifted uneasily as she ate another cherry, her tongue flicking over her lips to get the last of the stickiness from them. "Is there a reason why you keep doing that?"

"What?" she asked innocently. Too bad for her he knew she was anything but.

"That," he repeated, motioning with his hand toward her lightly working jaw. "The stem tying."

"Oh, this?" she asked around the stem peeking between her lips. She shrugged and placed it next to its knotted comrades. "Well, I made a bet with Ino that I could tie a hundred cherry stems in one night, and she said it's not possible."

The things kids did these days. "So, how many have you done so far?"

"Umm... About twenty-five."

"And your tongue's not cramping yet?"

"Nope," she answered with a proud grin and another cherry stem.

He had to admit... that was pretty impressive. "Do you get bonus points for double knotting them?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose and poked his arm playfully as she added yet another stem to her pile. "You can't double knot a cherry stem! That's impossible!"

Kakashi arched a brow and regarded her levelly. "How do you know?" he challenged.

"Because it just is," she insisted stubbornly. "The stem's far too short to get two knots out of it."

"I can do it."

"Yeah, right!"

Kakashi gave her a long, hard look and reached out to snag a cherry from her drink. Sakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he tugged his mask away, without taking it off, and popped the cherry into his mouth. Several seconds past where he got rid of the fruit portion (which tasted disgustingly fruit punchy due to the drink it'd just been in) and she watched him closely. Then, Kakashi pulled his mask away again, reached down ... and produced a perfectly double knotted cherry stem.

Sakura's jaw dropped in surprise as she took it from him, twirling the small bit of stem left between her fingers to see it from every angle.

Smirking, Kakashi leaned a little closer to her and said, "Care to see my next trick?"

He was being yanked off his bar stool and dragged into the women's bathroom before he could even finish explaining that his next trick was actually braiding the stems together.


	2. Misery Rated M

"We can't."

The words were nothing more than a whispered moan, quickly buried beneath the press of his mouth. He found it funny (though it really wasn't) that she made a very similar sound as he cupped a hand between her legs, his palm pressing into her through the thin material of her shorts. Rubbing, kneading at the heat and slickness that leeched through the fabric. Her fingers dug in harder to his shoulders as she broke her mouth away from his, panting and shivering as her hips began to roll into his touch.

"We shouldn't," she murmured. But her hands didn't listen to her words as one began tugging at the fly of his pants while the other closed around his wrist – not to pull him away, but to press his palm harder to her core.

Kakashi bowed his head, skimmed his lips across her shoulder, mouthed her neck, asking for more. He spoke through touch and sensation, saying more through contact than he ever had the nerve to verbally. And she responded in the same language, arching her head back and lifting her hand from his wrist to thread through his hair. The first hot slide of his tongue across her pulse had her groaning in his ear and her hand shoving down the front of his pants roughly.

He had to catch himself from falling as she gripped him through his briefs, her hand stroking over him with so much abandon that it negated her words of protest. It was now his turn to groan as he thrust into her grip eagerly, his free hand tightening on her hip and urging her to move faster against his palm. She complied, using his shoulders for leverage to aid in the almost desperate thrusts. With his hand still between her legs and her hand still down his pants, he began steering her back toward the brightly decorated bed behind her.

"Kakashi – wait!" It wasn't the panicked command that made him pause. It was when her hand stopped stroking him.

Kakashi lifted his face from the curve of her neck and studied her, hoping his features were as expressive as the mask he normally wore. Part of him acknowledged that what she said was true: they couldn't. But another part screamed in defiance of this logic, demanded that he take her.

It didn't matter that she was with another man. She wanted him. Had wanted for several years now. She'd admitted it as they'd laid in an Iwa torture cell three months ago, the cold cement floor invisible due to the amount of blood surrounding them – some of it their enemies, most of it theirs. For some reason, it was easier to say things when it didn't look like tomorrow would come, and Sakura had done just that. And he had spoken very much as he was now; by taking her hand and holding it as she'd cried and tried to summon the chakra she simply didn't have to heal their injuries.

That was how the extract team had found them: passed out, near death, and gripping each other's hands.

But as soon as the injuries were healed and the mission reports turned in, she had thrown herself back into her work and relationship, as if the scars they both shared patched more than just wounds. At first, it had confused him to see her go out of her way to avoid him. And then it had started to hurt when it became impossible to get more than three words conversation from her.

All that emotional turmoil - the frustration, the longing, the confusion - finally exploded tonight when he saw her leaving the Hokage tower alone, as usual. Just as she had for months. It was too much for him to bear. He'd approached her, insisted on walking her home. And his intention had been to do nothing more than that.

But she was the one to reach for him, to press his hand to her breast. She was the one to lean up and kiss him through his mask. As she had in that blood soaked cell, she'd spoken first by inviting him in.

Kakashi waited, ignoring the pulsing need of his erection, which was still separated from her fingers by the thin, cotton material of his underwear. Any minute now and she would pull away from him, leaving him aching for her as he had for countless nights.

"Not on the bed," she whispered before her fingers tightened and resumed their hard, swift pace.

His back snapped rigid and his eyes squeezed shut as sensation suddenly slammed through him again, and then she was kissing him with a desperation that matched the pace of her hand on him. Kakashi groaned raggedly into her mouth, parted his lips to let her tongue slide against his. She grabbed his hair, forced his mouth to slant more deeply against hers as her hips rocked hard into his palm.

And then he caught her scent - thick, musky, with a touch of sweetness that beckoned coyly to him. He was on his knees and tugging her shorts down before the protesting moan could finish leaving her throat. His tongue was dipping between her moistened folds a moment later, and soon after that she was gasping his name and thrusting her hips toward his face.

His hands gripped her thighs, spreading her legs wider, so wide he could hear the dull popping of elastic in her shorts as the material was strained beyond its limit. He buried his mouth more firmly against her, shivering as her scent and taste rolled over him. Kakashi swept his tongue up and down the length of her sex, his hands pushing her shorts down further when she moved to hook a leg over his shoulder. She was wet and getting wetter the more he ate at her, his teeth scraping carefully along her clit as his tongue burrowed inside her.

Sakura cried out and jerked hard against him, the heel of her boot raking down his back at the same time she dug her nails into his scalp, trying to draw him closer to her. She tasted exactly as she smelled: rich and cloying, tangy with an edge of saccharine that made him greedy for more. He wanted to hear her as she came, wanted to feel the quivering of her pussy against his lips and tongue. He wanted to see her orgasm for him.

Kakashi freed one of her hands from his hair and drew back from her slick folds, much to her dismay. She growled and tried to use her other hand to bring him back, but he held firm. He guided her hand between her legs, their combined fingers combing through the dusky pink curls covering her sex. As she slid her fingers down along her slit, he caught sight of the moisture clinging to a few curling tendrils and had to quickly restrain himself from tasting her once again.

He showed her what he wanted through his hand on hers, and as soon as she spread her fingers wide, exposing her slick sex to his gaze, he groaned and pressed his thumb to her swollen clit.

Sakura gasped and her hips gave a hard jerk, her fingers tightening once again in his hair. Kakashi's lips parted, mesmerized by how wet she was for him, the sounds she made as he massaged that tiny bundle of nerves in eager anticipation for more. It was amazing to him that all it took was a small touch here, a quick flick of his tongue there, and she was writhing in need – for him.

His fingers joined the assault, sliding easily along her soft, hot flesh until he was teasing her entrance. She shivered and angled her hips down in blatant invitation. Kakashi glanced up at her, waiting until she met his gaze before opening his eye – the sharingan – just as he plunged his fingers deep inside her.

A cry tore from her, half gasp and half groan, and her neck strained as she tipped her head back. With the sharingan, every aspect of her physical response was so much clearer; he could see her pulse fluttering wilding against her skin, memorize every minute tremble of her body as she thrust to meet his pistoning fingers.

It took real effort to tear his gaze from her face, but when the sharingan took in the sight of her exposed pussy, glistening and clenching around his fingers, it was worth it. He was breathless, captivated by her eagerness and the faint quivering of her folds. Even without the sharingan registering every twitch and shiver of her flesh, he could tell she was just a few deep strokes away from climaxing. His cock throbbed almost painfully in his pants in anticipation of her orgasm.

She was almost there … god, he could see it starting. Her cries were escalating, her hips bucking more urgently. He could see the faint throbbing of her over-stimulated clit and the contractions of her tight, hot sheath around his fingers. His hand was slick with her fluids and the taste of her was still on his tongue. Kakashi began moving faster, panting and gasping with her as he quickly snaked a hand down his pants to wrap around the base of his cock and apply enough pressure to keep from coming. Not yet, and not until he was—

"Sakura? Are you home?"

The next gasp that exploded from her throat was one of horror, and before he could even think to stop her she was jerking away from him like he'd burned her.

"Go!" she hissed, snatching at her shorts and panties from the floor as she hastened for the bathroom. When she turned back to find him still kneeling on the floor of the bedroom she shared with another man, her eyes flashed pleadingly at him.

"_Please_, Kakashi. Go now," she begged as she hastily backed into the bathroom.

Kakashi was gone before the first footsteps sounded in the hallway.

He reappeared in his own small, cramped apartment and didn't bother trying to get any further than the battered old couch before practically ripping his pants down and fisting his aching cock with harsh, swift pulls. It almost hurt; he almost cared. His head lolled back and his eyes squeezed shut as his hips lifted and jerked into his grip. Images of her, forever burned into his memory, surfaced and played out behind his eyelids: the quaking of her body, the clenching of her pussy, the slick, pink folds that tasted as sweet as they looked.

His teeth ground together so tightly that pain lashed through his jaw, but even that wasn't enough to contain the shout as he came, the thickness of his seed spurting hotly across his fist, slipping down along his wrist to plummet onto the cushion he was arching away from. For a few brief, wonderful seconds, nothing mattered except the pleasure beating at him. All he could see were the imprinted visions of Sakura moving, all he could hear were Sakura's moans – all of it for him. Because of him.

It was amazing, more so than the times before where he'd simply imagined her. Now that he knew…

Now that he knew how she felt and what she tasted like, a small part of him would die every time he saw her with another man. A better man than him. Someone who deserved her smiles and laughter and who was deserving of her.

Someone he wanted more than anything to be.

Kakashi let out a miserable groan and slouched further against the couch, uncaring that the air was chill against his softened cock and that the semen was cooling into a sticky, gelatinous mess on his fingers and thigh.

He was such an idiot.


	3. First Impressions Rated T

Babies were supposed to be cute. Every book he'd ever read about them expounded upon the joys of being a parent. The books had gone on and on about the miracles of having a child, how magical it was to watch them grow and develop … but above all, how precious and special the new baby was.

The writers were either on hallucinogens while writing that crap or they'd never had a baby. There was _nothing_ at all cute about little Hatake Akihana.

Kakashi studied the infant that one of the medics had practically shoved into his arms with a mixture of distaste and unease. No … there was definitely nothing adorable or sweet about the screaming, writhing creature he was holding. For one thing, her skin had this odd mottling to it, which when combined with the strain of screeching at the top of her tiny lungs gave her a purplish-reddish-whitish coloring that made him think more of a toad than the baby pictures in those books. Then there was also the noise factor; he'd expected the baby to cry, but he hadn't been expecting her to have lungs that could shatter glass at fifty paces. Add to that the fact that he wasn't quite sure how to even hold her (did he cuddle her like he saw other parents do or would that be bad since there was that ugly bit of cord still attached to her belly?) and he _really_ wasn't enjoying the first time meeting his daughter.

All of the medics were too busy cleaning the birthing area up— which was yet another part that all those baby books glossed over significantly, much to his horror— and making certain Sakura was doing well. Sitting with her while she growled, hissed, groaned and screamed while giving birth had been… well, interesting. It certainly gave him a whole new respect for just how strong she was both physically and mentally, but he never wanted to witness something like that again. Ever. He'd had more fun in the middle of a battlefield than he had watching her give birth.

Sighing as he cast a wry glance at the swarm of overly accommodating medics (honestly, how many times did the one have to ask Sakura if she needed anything before taking the hint that his lover just wanted to be left the hell alone?), Kakashi returned to looking at the fruit of his loins and trying to find one thing that he actually liked about her.

When Sakura had told him she was pregnant, his first reaction had been to ask if she was sure it wasn't just indigestion. She'd scowled and assured him it wasn't. His next question was to ask if she was sure she'd taken her birth control correctly. She'd snapped that maybe he'd broken a condom and not realized it. After a rather heated argument where she'd started throwing books at him and he'd tried to reason with her that the odds of them being the unlucky 0.001% to slip by both birth control and condoms were slim to none, he'd finally accepted the fact that she really _was_ pregnant … and that he was going to be a father.

That was when he'd hurried to the bathroom and gotten sick. It had been a rather humiliating thing to hug a toilet seat while his young lover laughed her ass off at him and commented on how _she_ was supposed to be the one doing that.

It had taken several months before Kakashi finally wrapped his head around the idea of being a father, something that was made much easier through several conversations with Kurenai. At least _she_ had warned him that not everything was going to be sunshine and daisies with a new baby. But even her honesty failed to fully encompass just how completely unappealing infants were.

He really couldn't believe _this_ was the by-product of sex with Sakura. First of all, it looked nothing like either of them. He'd seen little Sarutobi Bentaro shortly after Kurenai brought him home from the hospital and there was no doubt as to who his parents were. Even through the pudginess, he could definitely see Asuma's nose and Kurenai's cheeks. But Akihana… nothing. She had a nose and mouth and all her fingers and toes were in the right place and of the correct number, but he had no idea which of those she'd inherited from whom. He was pretty certain his nose wasn't so small and pert, and there was no way those round cheeks came from Sakura. The scant hair on her head was too pale to tell whether it would be silver-white or pastel pink. The only thing he was quite positive about was that she had her mother's lungs, which she was unfortunately putting to work in the most obnoxious way possible.

"Isn't she just precious?" one of the medics cooed as she came up to him, beaming as if _she'd_ fathered the squirming mass he was holding.

Kakashi forced a smile and hummed in agreement despite the fact that he failed to see what the woman was talking about. Precious? This thing? Clearly she'd never seen newborn puppies before. Now _those_ were adorable. With their cute little bodies and their stumpy ears and their tightly closed eyes… They were without a doubt a million times cuter than his daughter. There wasn't a chance in hell he was letting any of the ninken see Akihana now, or ever for that matter. Just thinking about the bragging rights they'd have was enough to give him a migraine.

Sighing again, this time in disappointment that apparently the Hatake and Haruno genes combined couldn't produce a normal looking baby, Kakashi carefully juggled his daughter to one arm and used his newly freed hand to pull his mask down. It was stifling hot in the room and he was convinced that….

His thoughts came to an abrupt, screeching halt when he realized that the screaming had stopped. Glancing down, Kakashi's eye widened when he realized Akihana was no longer crying but studying him with an almost uncanny intensity, as if trying to decide whether _she_ liked _him_. The minute he saw her eyes… his heart skipped a beat. His daughter's eyes were the same leaf green color as Sakura's, right down to the darker flecks toward the pupil. Those eyes...

Very gently, almost as if he were afraid of breaking her, Kakashi traced a finger down the side of Akihana's cheek and was amazed at how soft she felt. She felt so… fragile. So very, very delicate. Without thinking, he adjusted his hold on her so that she was cradled in the crook of his arm and chest. His focus narrowed down from the continued hum of busy medics to solely on his daughter as she stared at him through the eyes of the woman he cared most about. His fingers looked so large in comparison to her features and immediately the thought occurred to him that perhaps the callused pads were too rough for her too-soft skin.

When he stroked his fingertip gently down the bridge of her nose, Akihana's features scrunched slightly into an expression of displeasure, which made him smile before touching one of her tiny hands. Her fingernails were barely noticeable patches on her hands, each digit chubby and a little awkward as they tried to wrap around his finger. She finally got a good grip on him and Kakashi chuckled at the surprising amount of strength in her hand. Just like Sakura….

He didn't notice when the medics cleared out of the room, all of them smiling to themselves to see the new father bonding with his daughter. Kakashi had eyes only for the tiny girl in his arms and the way he almost swore she rolled her eyes impatiently at him. He continued studying Akihana with a soft smile, unaware that Sakura was watching him from her hospital bed with an expression of weary affection on her face.

"Kakashi," she wheezed quietly, causing him to look up quickly in her direction. A faint smile curved her lips as she beckoned weakly with one hand for him to come over.

Kakashi sat on the side of her bed and passed Akihana over when Sakura lifted her arms to take her. Immediately, the baby began grunting and making odd little sounds as it rooted around for Sakura's breast, her tiny mouth latching greedily onto her mother's nipple as soon as it was bared. Sakura sighed and sagged back against the pillows keeping her in a reclined position and asked, "So… what do you think?"

He let out a long, low breath, his features affecting a thoughtful look as he made a big show out of considering her question. "I think… she might grow on me."

Sakura shook her head but her smile widened just a touch further. "Yeah, me too. She's definitely not as cute as those stupid books said she would be though."


	4. Truth Behind The Lies Rated T

"_You bastard!"_

He couldn't have blocked her punch even if he'd been so inclined.

Kakashi fingered his aching jaw and very cautiously pushed himself upright, ignoring the spots that swam nauseatingly across his vision. Something gritty and thick coated his tongue. He spit into the dirt and wasn't surprised to see chipped pieces of teeth mingling with the blood. "It was the only way to protect you," he said, his voice thick and more than a little hazy.

"You didn't need to fuck me to protect me!" Sakura shouted back. There was a quavering note behind the anger that suggested she was probably crying. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the face to verify that. "Everyone saw us leave together last night! That would have been enough! You didn't have to … why?"

Kakashi sighed and stood, knowing it didn't matter what he told her. She was hurt and confused and feeling more than a little betrayed. He didn't blame her one bit if she hated him; he hated himself that moment as well. For being an idiot. For breaking her heart. For shattering their friendship beyond repair. But it was worth it. He would rather she hate him than sit back and watch her destroy herself.

And because of that – because she always thought with her emotions rather than her head – he'd made certain she could never join the ANBU ranks. He'd deliberately selected a bar that was frequented by fellow ANBU captains and had casually plied her with drinks – just enough so that she wouldn't question his arm around her back or his lips murmuring disguised reassurances against her ear. He'd purposely made certain that they saw the potential new recruit cozy up to, and eventually leave with, him.

Everything had been calculated down to the last detail, crafted the minute she'd told him her brilliant plan: join ANBU, become stronger, and avenge Naruto's death by killing Sasuke. The only things he hadn't accounted for was her kissing him and how sweet her lips had tasted as they'd moved against his. He hadn't considered what her teeth nipping at his neck could do to him or how good his name could sound when sighed in his ear. He hadn't planned on pinning her against the door of her apartment, right in the middle of the empty hallway, and fucking her. Nor had he planned on following her inside, of fucking her again on the couch and once more in the morning when she'd shyly asked if he wanted to shower with her.

It killed a part of him that she would never know how honest his unplanned actions were; to her it looked as if he'd simply used her, and maybe on some level he had. But the feelings were completely legitimate. He just hadn't realized how much so until after it was all said and done, when he'd found a moment or two between reminiscing about her mouth to fully analyze what had happened. It'd been shocking to discover that it was more than a need to protect a former student and friend; he wanted to protect the person he _loved._

Kakashi wanted to explain it all to her … but she was already walking away from him.

She didn't look back. And he couldn't bring himself to stop her.


	5. Misconceptions Rated T

**Written for the KakaSaku Community over on LiveJournal. The prompt came from a random, silly poll that was put up. Apparently, people REALLY liked this poll reply.**

* * *

Kakashi looked from her to the gift bag she was holding out for him warily. Sakura couldn't blame him for being cautious in accepting it. Just last month, she'd given him an envelope to take with him on an A-ranked mission, not thinking he'd go and open it up with his teammates around.

Needless to say, that was the _last _time she ever took nude pictures of herself. Every time Genma's eyes dropped to her chest or Yamato turned a brilliant shade of red, it reminded her that they now knew what she looked like underneath her clothing.

"You can open it," she assured him. A grin broke out across her face as he swung his feet off the table in the jounin break room and took the gift from her.

"You didn't have to do this," Kakashi replied.

Sakura shrugged and settled herself on his lap, despite the fact there were more than enough chairs available. He didn't tell her to move. In fact, he even went so far as to pull her back more firmly onto his lap. She settled against him comfortably, enjoying how she could feel every breath he took through her back.

He plucked at the shiny, curled ribbons adorning the gift and asked, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"I hate surprises." One of his hands was already plunging into the tufts of tissue paper eagerly, tossing it all over without a care for the mess he was making. _So much for hating surprises_, she thought as puffs of blue, orange, and white floated to the break room floor.

Kakashi finally found the gift buried inside and removed it. She waited, her lower lip caught between her teeth to keep from grinning, as he turned each part of the set over and over in his hands. "Ah… Thank you. I needed some more of these," he said after a lengthy pause.

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "_More_? Kakashi, you don't even have _one._ Yamatao-taichou worked very hard to make that coffee table and I don't want you destroying it."

A confused look crossed his features briefly, but he shook his head and went back to examining her present. "Well, thank you anyway. These are … very nice."

Her shoulders slumped as disappointment came crashing over her. "You don't like them, do you?" she asked glumly. Damn it, she _knew _she should have gone with square ones instead! Personally, she liked round ones better, but the only kind she could find had patterns. She'd thought the swirl design in metal would be alright. Apparently not.

"No, no, I love them! I really do," he hastened to reassure her. "Really, Sakura, it was very sweet of you to pick these up for me. I just would have thought you'd get them sharpened first, that's all."

Sakura drew away from him, her brow knitting tightly. "Sharpened?" What the hell was he talking about?

"It's no big deal," he continued, completely oblivious to her confusion. "I'll just stop off on my way home tonight and have it taken care of."

He went to kiss her cheek, but she pulled away, placing a hand on his chest to keep him from following her. "Kakashi… What do you think these are?"

Kakashi's eye darted from her gift to her face and back again. "Um… really dull shuriken?"

Sakura let out an exasperated sound and closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "Those are _coasters_, Kakashi. _Coasters._ You put them under a glass to keep the table from getting damaged."

He blinked slowly and lifted one of the coasters up for closer inspection. "Are you _sure _these are coasters?"

"They're coasters. Trust me on this."

"Ah. You know, they've got a pretty decent balance to them. I bet if thrown they'd be – Sakura? Sakura, where are you going?"

Sakura waved over her shoulder and called back, "Have fun throwing _coasters _at people. I'm gonna go home and put a drop cloth over that poor table."


	6. Hell To Sell Rated T

Watching her flirt with him was bad. Hearing the moans and cries and thumping headboard in the hotel room next door was pure agony.

Tsunade had warned about this. So had Genma and Shizune and even Kurenai. All of them had said that there would come a time where one of them would be asked to use their body for the sake of a mission … and that there was nothing harder than to sit back and watch the person you love follow orders.

The target had gone to the usual club on the usual night. Normally, that sort of predictability was a blessing on missions. But after watching her approach him, watching as his lips had turned up knowingly – as his gaze had wandered, as she'd touched his thigh, as they'd taken turns leaning in to whisper coyly in the other's ear, and finally as they'd left the bar together … 'agony' seemed to weak a word to fully encompass the stabbing, twisting heartache and jealousy.

Hell seemed a bit closer.

The moans from next door were becoming ragged, the cries louder – the headboard's pounding more rapid. And as Sakura lay awake staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore the tightness in her chest and the tears burning her eyes, she tried to remember that this was just a mission. Seducing the daimyo's daughter was the _only _way they could get the information they needed. Kakashi had no choice but to sleep with her.

She just wished he didn't sound like he was enjoying it so much.


	7. Push Rated M

He was watching her again. She knew it, even though every time she tried to catch him at it he looked as if he'd been staring into his drink the entire time. But there was no hiding the fact that he was in a bad humor, not even with the mask. It was like an aura of _fuck off_ swirled around him.

She would almost say he was brooding.

_Who cares?_ she thought as she upped the wattage on her smile, leaned in a little closer to the target - just enough to draw his eyes down the gaping front of her dress. The intelligence reports had been right; Tsudo Riku had a real fetish for black lace. Or maybe that flash of lust was due to her hand on his thigh?

She didn't need to look at Kakashi to know that the more she cranked up the flirt factor with Tsudo, the darker his mood got. In fact, she would even go so far as to admit that his negative response was _why_ she flirted so heavily with the target more so than was actually needed to convince him that taking her home was a brilliant idea.

Sakura laughed at Tsudo's jokes, purposely tipping her head back to expose her throat. She smiled demurely when he complimented her on her looks, batted her eyes coyly when he kissed her hand. She even covered his hand with hers when he ran it up her thigh, his fingers just barely grazing beneath her short skirt.

The tab came and she stood up, slipping herself between Tsudo and the bar. She leaned into him, ghosting her lips over his; she could all but feel Kakashi glaring at them and felt nothing but triumph. It was his own damn fault, really. What did she care if he sat there and tortured himself all night?

She allowed Tsudo to pull her closer, to deepen the kiss a little more than was really considered appropriate for public, and used his distraction to slip the truth serum she'd been hiding in her bracelet all night into the remains of his sake. Sakura pulled back with a little laugh, her eyes darting to the alcohol to make sure the serum had mixed in well enough.

"I'll be back," she whispered, pausing just long enough to flick her tongue across his lips. Something glass cracked at the far end of the bar. "Finish your drink so we can get going."

"Sure thing, baby," Tsudo murmured back.

Sakura slipped free and moved for the bathrooms, purposely brushing up behind Kakashi as she went. She stepped into the ladies room with the intention of freshening up her makeup, but that never happened.

The door slammed open again as Kakashi came storming in. She stared at him through the mirror, at the rage that was burning in his eye ... and for the first time that night regretted egging him on like she had.

He was on her in two strides and, without so much as a word, crushing his mouth over hers. Sakura reeled backward, stopping only when her hips met the countertop. She was too shocked to do anything: protest, breathe, kiss back. All she knew was that she could taste the whiskey through his mask and that her lips were probably well and truly bruised.

Kakashi pulled back just long enough to jerk his mask down before his mouth was on hers again, moving in such a way that _demanded _she follow along. She did, angling her mouth against his when his fingers wound through her hair, parting her lips at the sharp nip of his teeth. And when his tongue invaded, stroking boldly over hers … all the outrage and injured pride fell away, leaving her to practically melt against him.

Before she knew what he was about, she suddenly found herself on the edge of the counter. Her legs automatically locked around his waist as he shoved a hand up her skirt. Fabric ripped and the tiny (expensive) thong she'd purchased to match the bra was suddenly in the sink beside her. A moment later and he was pushing inside her.

It wasn't comfortable. She wasn't ready and he wasn't exactly lacking. Sakura winced and curled into his chest, her nails biting into his tensed shoulders. "Slow down," she gasped in his ear, her eyes squeezing shut as he gave another firm thrust.

He didn't listen to her, at least not fully. Kakashi paused only long enough to adjust the angle of her hips before setting a hard, quick pace that had her scrambling to brace herself on the countertop. He drove into her relentlessly, his grunts and ragged gasps nearly drowned out by the sound of flesh on flesh. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, enough so that she knew there'd be bruises there as well in the morning. She couldn't move, either with him or against him, couldn't do more than take his thrusts and cling to him.

When he slipped a hand between them to press his thumb down over her clitoris, she gasped, her hips jerking roughly into his. For the first time, a spark of lust flared inside her, growing hotter and more consuming the quicker his fingers moved. Sakura gave a broken moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing against his chest in a desperate bid to feel _more_ of him.

A harsh shout tore from him, smothered into the curve of her neck and shoulder. His hips gave one final, grinding thrust as he came. The hot rush of him filling her made her shudder and clench her thighs more securely around his waist, but need still pounded through her veins, leaving her trembling and aching for more.

Sakura moaned in protest as he withdrew from her. She pushed her hair back from her damp cheeks, panting heavily as took a step back. "Kakashi…."

The door was already closing after him. He'd left her with her torn panties in the sink, his semen sticking to her thighs, and aching horribly for him.


	8. Take Two Rated M

**For this one, it's important that you've read the one before it. It'll become apparent why very quickly. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

* * *

She was watching him again. He knew it, even though every time he glanced her way she quickly pretended she'd been staring into her drink. But there was no hiding the fact that she was in a bad humor. It was like an aura of _fuck off_ swirled around her.

He would almost accuse her of brooding.

It didn't matter though. Kakashi upped the wattage on his smile, leaned in a little closer to the target – just enough to draw the sheer black shirt tighter over his chest. The intelligence reports had been right; Tsudo Riku had a real fetish for black mesh. Or maybe that flash of lust was due to his hand on her thigh?

He didn't need to look at Sakura to know that the more he cranked up the flirt factor with Tsudo, the darker her mood got. In fact, he would even go so far as to admit that her negative response was _why_ he flirted so heavily with the target – more so than was actually needed to convince her that taking him home was a brilliant idea.

Kakashi chuckled at Tsudo's jokes, reached out to trace a fingertip down the curve of her cheek. She smiled demurely when he complimented her on her looks, batted her eyes coyly when he kissed her hand. And when his hand slid more boldly up her thigh, his fingers just barely grazing beneath her short skirt, she covered his hand with hers encouragingly.

The tab came and he stood up, slipping some money onto the bar. He leaned closer to Tsudo, ghosting his lips over her; he could all but feel Sakura glaring at them and felt nothing but triumph. It was her own damn fault, really. What did he care if she sat there and tortured herself all night?

He allowed Tsudo to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss a little more than was really considered appropriate for public, and used her distraction to work a timed genjutsu on her. Kakashi pulled back with a little smirk, his eyes lingering on her mouth.

"I'll be back," he whispered, pausing just long enough to place another kiss to her lips. Something glass cracked at the far end of the bar. "Finish your drink so we can get going."

"Sure thing, baby," Tsudo murmured back.

Kakashi slipped free and moved for the bathrooms, purposely brushing up behind Sakura as he went. He stepped into the men's room with the intention of taking a piss, but that never happened.

The door slammed open again as Sakura came storming in. He stared at her through the mirror, at the rage that was burning in her eye ... and for the first time that night regretted egging her on like he had.

She was on him in two strides and, without so much as a word, shoving her hand down the front of his pants. Her mouth came crushing down on his at the same moment her fingers closed around him. Kakashi reeled backward, stopping only when his hips met the countertop. He was too shocked to do anything: protest, breathe, kiss back. All he knew was that he could taste the fruity drink she'd been nursing through his mask and that his lips were probably well and truly bruised.

Kakashi managed pulled back just long enough to jerk his mask down before her mouth was on his again, moving in such a way that _insisted _he follow along. He did, angling his mouth against hers when her fingers wound through his hair, parting his lips at the sharp nip of her teeth. And when her tongue stroked boldly over his … all the outrage and injured pride fell away, leaving him moaning into her mouth.

Before he knew what she was about, he was suddenly being pushed back _onto _the countertop. She was on top of him in less than a minute, her knees framing his hips as she jerked his pants down. Fabric ripped and the black panties she'd been wearing were suddenly in the sink beside him. A moment later and she was pushing down onto his cock.

It wasn't comfortable. Neither of them were ready; she wasn't wet and he wasn't fully hard. Kakashi winced, his hands flexing into her thighs. "Slow down," he gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as she gave another firm thrust.

She didn't listen to him, at least not fully. Sakura paused only long enough to adjust the angle of her hips before setting a hard, quick pace that had him scrambling to brace himself on the countertop. She drove down onto him relentlessly. His grunts and ragged gasps nearly drowned out by the sound of flesh on flesh. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, enough so that there would probably be bruises in the morning. He couldn't move, either with her or against her, couldn't do more than take her thrusts as they came.

When she slipped a hand between them to roll his balls across her palm, he gasped, his hips jerking roughly into hers. Lust flared inside him, growing hotter and more consuming the more she fondled him. Kakashi gave a broken moan and wrapped his arms around her waist, desperate to feel _more_ of her.

A harsh shout tore from her, smothered into the curve of his neck and shoulder. Her hips gave one final, grinding thrust … and then she stopped, leaving him trembling and aching for more.

Kakashi moaned in protest as she lifted herself off of him completely. He ran a hand through his damp hair, panting heavily as she took a step back. "Sakura…."

The door was already closing after her. She'd left him with her torn panties in the sink, his pants wide open, and aching horribly for her.

* * *

**If you noticed it's the same story, only with the reversed POV, you would be correct. This version wasn't created just to fill chapter space or add on more reviews. There **_**is**_** method behind the madness, and I'm kind of hoping to open some dialogue about it. Thank you, again, for reading!**


	9. Daddy's Little Sadist Rated K

The sight that greeted Sakura upon arriving home made her pause. A smile curved her lips as she stood back and watched, not wanting to interrupt the scene quite yet.

Kakashi was squatting in front of their four-year-old daughter. H had his hands up, palms facing toward her for her to punch. She could hear him correcting Akihana about her form: to twist her wrist into the punch, keep her stance stable.

While four seemed a little too young for Hatake Akihana to be learning how to punch correctly, she couldn't deny that it was beyond adorable to watch her elite lover playing with their little girl. Their daughter giggled, her white braids bouncing with each punch to her father's much larger hands, clearly pleased that he was spending time with her. Akihana really did have Kakashi wrapped around her little finger.

"Like this, daddy?" she asked, twisting her wrist as he'd instructed.

"That's perfect," Kakashi replied, and Sakura could just imagine the warm smile he gave to the little girl despite the fact his back was to her. "One more time, just like that."

Akihana complied, grunting as she put effort into the blow. Kakashi gave a soft yelp and shook his hand, feigning that it had actually hurt. The girl's green eyes gleamed excitedly at the idea that she was strong enough to beat her daddy up. Then, she spotted Sakura standing just behind them and went running for her, braids flying in her wake.

"Mommy! Didja see me? I made daddy's hand hurt!" she cried excitedly as she wrapped her arms around one of Sakura's legs

Laughing, Sakura smoothed back her daughter's unruly hair and said, "I sure did. Nice job, Aki-chan!"

"Daddy says he thinks I can hit as hard as you can, mommy!"

Sakura blushed a little at the hidden compliment as Kakashi strolled over to them, hands tucked in his pocket. "Well, that may be, but there's a time and place for hitting."

"Oh, I know that!" their daughter replied, grinning happily up at her mother. "Daddy already told me when I can punch like you!"

"Is that so?" she drawled, eyes narrowing as Kakashi's cough sounded a little like 'keep quiet'.

Akihana nodded enthusiastically. "He sure did! He said I can only punch like mommy if there's a bad person or if one of my friends needs help or if a boy is trying to kiss me..."

Sakura's eyes widened at that last provision. Her gaze shifted back to Kakashi, who very casually looked anywhere but at her. "Your daddy said that, huh?" she demanded tightly, her teeth clenching hard. Forcing a smile, she bent and kissed her daughter's head gently. "Aki-chan, why don't you go inside and check on the puppies, okay? Daddy and mommy need to have a little talk."

"Okay, mommy!"

As soon as the girl was out of sight, Sakura jammed a finger hard into her lover's chest. "Just what in the hell are you teaching our daughter? How to go dateless for the rest of her life?"

Beaming, Kakashi planted a kiss on her cheek and said, "I've always said you're a remarkably perceptive woman."


	10. Rivalry Rated T

Kakashi waited under the shade of a nearby tree outside the Academy, reading _Icha Icha_ in the few minutes before the bell would sound and release the students from their classes. It wasn't often now that he got a chance to indulge in his favorite series, what with a precocious eight-year-old and a five-year-old that (unintentionally) got him in trouble with Sakura. He still carried it with him on the off chance that he found some spare time, though he no longer carried it in his hip pouch thanks to Akihana discovering she could pick daddy's pocket.

Being a father of two wasn't at all what he'd thought it would be. Oh, sure there'd been times where he was half tempted to take a long haul, solo A-ranked mission in Lightning Country because of how awful it was... but as soon as both kids were in the Academy, things started getting better. He and Sakura were arguing less and definitely more relaxed now that they were getting a full night of sleep. And it was sleep WITHOUT Toushiro tiptoing into their room and asking if he could sleep on the floor because he thought ha saw a ninja outside his window. Their son hadn't crept into their room in almost two years now... which of course meant they were having sex once again.

_That_ was the absolute best part about the kids being in the Academy; time alone in their three bedroom apartment. And damned if they didn't make up for the years of quickies, solo hand jobs in the shower and nights of being interrupted. Kakashi was willing to bet there wasn't a flat surface in their apartment he and Sakura hadn't violated in the last year... excluding the kids' rooms, of course. He was a pervert and a kink but even _he_ drew the line at fucking his lover on their kids' beds.

Maybe it was the fact that he was getting laid on a regular basis again, or maybe he was finally adjusted to being a father, but he had to admit his kids were decent. Akihana was the smartest in her class, boy or girl. Toushiro, though quite a bit shyer than his sister, was proving to have chakra control that rivaled his mother's. It sent a surge of pride through him to know he'd contributed half the genes for two of Konoha's future elite. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if in the future one of them became—

"Sakura sent you out again, I see. She certainly has _you _well trained."

Kakashi lowered his book just enough to take in the amused smirk of Uchiha Sasuke. It'd been years since his ex-student had returned home, but it wasn't until recently that they'd finally moved on from unfriendly glaring to barely civil conversation. Kakashi normally wasn't the sort to hold grudges, but he made an exception for the last Uchiha. Sasuke had turned his back on his team and village. In his book, that offense was unforgivable.

Rather than comment on the fact that Uchiha Karin clearly cracked a mean whip as well, Kakashi murmured, "It's nice to see you've finally learned how to fasten your shirt, Sasuke."

Sasuke made a scoffing noise as he came to lean on the other side of the tree next to Kakashi. "They'll be assigning teams soon."

"Mm."

"Isn't that girl of yours up for graduation this year?"

"Mm-hm."

"Hn. So is Amano."

Kakashi nodded and turned the page in his book. "That's your daughter, right?"

Sasuke bristled and grit out, "My son."

"Oh, right. My bad. Have you taught him the Katon no Jutsu yet?" Kakashi came very close to chuckling as Sasuke's cheeks colored in a mixture of embarrassment and displeasure. He didn't need to answer the question; there wasn't a person in the village who didn't know little Uchiha Amano wasn't quite the genius his father was.

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, affecting a disdainful façade that was unfortunately ruined by the angry glint in his dark eyes. "Please, a Katon no Jutsu?" he scoffed. "That's such a simple jutsu! Even your son could do that one!"

"Oh, so you've seen him practicing it then? I have to say, his control over the flame is rather remarkable. It's that chakra control he inherited from Sakura. She says hello, by the way." And by hello he meant she said 'burn in hell'. Close enough in his book.

"Chakra's not the only thing she apparently has control over," Sasuke remarked snidely, smirking as Kakashi slid a glance his way. "I heard _someone_ isn't 'allowed' to take anything over a B-ranked mission any longer."

Kakashi shifted against the tree and muttered, "That poor bastard," before lifting his book a little higher to signal their conversation was over.

"B-ranked... don't chuunin usually handle those?" Sasuke laughed softly under his breath. "How many cats have you saved this month, Kakashi?"

"None, actually. How was your last mission? Oooh, that's right... it wasn't successful, was it?" Kakashi shook his head in mock sympathy. "It's tough trying to track down three rogue bandits. Especially when they never passed the chuunin exams in their own villages."

Sasuke growled under his breath and pointedly looked away. There was a moment of silence where Kakashi silently congratulated himself for winning that round, but then the Uchiha crossed the line by saying, "I feel sorry for you, actually. Your kids won't make it passed chuunin, your wife—oh, sorry, your _significant other_—is maybe average looking at best, and you still live in a quaint little apartment."

Kakashi's book snapped closed sharply as he turned to face the smirking Uchiha fully. "And it's a shame your _one_ child probably won't graduate from the Academy this year. So much for the famed Uchiha genius... though there are some who doubted it was anything more than a myth to begin with."

Sasuke snarled as he pushed away from the tree and casually walked a few paces away. Kakashi waited, his body relaxed. Though neither of them looked it, there was a definite edge of violence simmering in the air. "At least _my_ son isn't a bastard child. He can legitimately claim the Uchiha name... unlike yours. Isn't there some sort of legality that states they can't claim a clan name unless they are legitimately of that clan?"

Five minutes later and the bell rang to release the students from classes. Two of the children, an older girl with white braids and a younger boy whose hair looked almost pale pink in the sun, went streaking as fast as they could toward the man standing under the trees. "Daddy!" the girl screeched as she dove into his arms.

Kakashi smiled and tugged his mask down just enough to kiss her cheek. "Yo! How'd it go today, pretty girl?"

"Super good!" she enthused, clinging to his waist as he bent and ruffled Toushiro's hair affectionately. The boy's lips curved into a faint smile, his dark grey eyes warming at the sight of his dad. "Shika-sensei said I've got th' best Henge no Jutsu in th' class an' he asked me to show Inuzuka Yabeno how to do it cuz he's really, _really_ bad at it, an' then Hyuuga Hamara braided my hair during break an'-"

"That's wonderful! And how about you, Toushi-kun? How was your day?" If he didn't cut Akihana off quickly, she was liable to keep going for the rest of the day.

"S'okay," Toushiro mumbled, scuffing his foot in the dirt.

Akihana snorted and shoved her brother in the shoulder. "If you don't tell Daddy then I will!"

"Tell me what?" Kakashi asked, arching a brow at his glowering son.

"I got picked on by some people cuz'a my hair," he complained, his lower lip curling outward in a pout that was very reminiscent of the woman who'd given him his unfortunate hair color.

Chuckling, which only made Toushiro's glare darken, Kakashi bent forward and said, "Did you tell them than only real ninja have pink hair?"

"... Do they?"

"What, you're saying your mom's not a real ninja?"

"No! Mom's th' best ninja in th' village... 'cept for you."

Beaming at the compliment, Kakashi ruffled Toushiro's hair again. "And don't you ever forget that either. Oh, before I forget... do either of you know where Uchiha Amano is?"

Akihana wrinkled her nose in distaste and practically spit out, "Why do you wanna see _that_ guy? He's a loser! An' he's dead last in our class!"

Kakashi tweaked her nose disapprovingly and said, "Be nice. We're walking him home today."

"What? Why?" she squawked as he scanned the kids for the bright red hair of the Uchiha heir.

"Because his dad had to go to the hospital due to an accident. His foot got stuck in his mouth."


	11. What's Good For The Goose Rated T

Kakashi was grateful for the darkness shrouding the narrow alleyway. He looked, in a word, _ridiculous._ And not in the sense that Gai did.

He was decked out in a kimono printed in such bright shades of blue, red and yellow that it made Naruto's regular gear look downright bland. On top of that, he was trying to navigate a rickety, rusted out fire escape that swayed and groaned with every step just to reach the figure leaning out the window five floors above his head. The fire escape wasn't all _that_troublesome, but when scaling the narrow ladder while holding yards of fabric out of the way and trying not to flash the street below… he'd had better times in foxholes surrounded by enemy ninja.

The kimono most definitely hadn't been his idea. He'd gone home earlier that evening to freshen up and found it in a box with a note on top instructing him to wear it… and nothing else. Kakashi could now safely say he was _not_a fan of the freefall effect. The updrafts alone were enough to convince him that underwear was the best invention since instant rice. He was practically swimming in the gaudy material and yet he'd never felt more exposed in his entire life.

He looked stupid, he felt stupid and if she didn't stop smothering those damn giggles in her hand he was going home and she could just forget about ever having sex with him again.

Kakashi paused half way up and sighed irritably as he leaned back to shoot the snickering figure over his head a dirty glare. "It'd be easier if I just walked up the building," he called.

Sakura laughed and the breeze that managed to squeeze between buildings blew a waft of her sweet perfume down to him. "Consider this payback for that trashy nurse outfit you asked me to wear."

"It wasn't trashy. It was very, very sexy. Besides… the scene from _Icha__Icha__Tactics_ called for it."

She waggled a paperback book between her fingers and said, "Yes, and the scene from _Forbidden__Pleasures_ calls for the samurai lover to climb a ladder to ravish his young, noble lover after the festival in the village."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he glanced out toward the forest surrounding the village… where everyone was celebrating the fall festival. "You've been planning this for a while now, haven't you?" he accused. The festival date had been announced a month prior. Her insistence that he come over tonight was a little too coincidental not to have been planned.

"Maybe," she replied, though the smirk she shot him said it leaned a little closer to yes, she had.

"Now, that's not fair. I only came up with my role play suggestion last week when Genma mentioned the new nurse costumes at the sex shop down the street."

Sakura huffed impatiently and shook her head. Her fingers curled a little tighter around her book and Kakashi automatically tensed in preparation to dodge it should she lob it at his head. It wouldn't be the first time she chucked a book at him. "First off," she said crossly, leaning out the window further to better glare at him. "Life isn't fair. Second, I knew there wasn't a chance in hell I could ever talk you into doing this without having some kind of leverage. So… I dressed up for you, you dress up for me."

"… There wasn't a scene where the samurai wore something a little more manly and less difficult to climb a ladder in?"

"Remember how much you liked that nurse outfit?" she countered, her voice slipping into a delightful purr that sent a shiver down his spine.

Oh, he remembered. He remembered very well. She'd acted out one of his biggest fantasies and had done so without a single comment as to how incorrect the medical portion of that scene was. Kakashi nodded guardedly, his eye still trained on the book in her hand.

Sakura's smile was coy and all but dripping with sexual intent as she said in a voice that would have made a lesser man come on the spot, "Well, I _really_ like that kimono on you… but it'd look better on my bedroom floor. So hurry and get your ass up that ladder."

He didn't think that was exactly what the noblewoman had said in the book, but this was her fantasy and if she wanted him to haul ass up the narrow, wobbly fire escape to sex her brains out… well, who was he to deny her?

Besides, the promise of finally getting out of that damn kimono was too tempting.


End file.
